


inked

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Tattoos, just had to write it, this came to me at like 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns around to look at Aomine but he almost chokes on the water because Aomine’s taking off his shirt and it’s not like he’s never seen someone do that before but holy shit…<br/>or in which Kagami learns to appreciate tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inked

It’s mid- July, and it also happens to be the fucking hottest day of the year. It was a blazing hot 104 degrees fahrenheit, and as Kagami wipes the sweat off his forehead, he wonders why they didn’t just go back to his air conditioned home to watch some NBA matches. 

It was Aomine’s idea to play some 1 on 1 (and he’s never going listen to him ever again). And they’re currently taking a break since Kagami’s sweat keeps getting into his eyes (whenever he complains about it Aomine calls him a pussy.) 

He reaches for his water bottle and takes a big gulp. He turns around to look at Aomine but he almost chokes on the water because Aomine’s taking off his shirt and it’s not like he’s never seen someone do that before _but holy shit_ … Is that a…? 

 _Oh fuck_ , since when did Aomine have a _tattoo_ of a _tiger_ on his back? 

It’s a stark black and white tiger that starts on the upper right side and curls down to the middle of his lower back. The tattoo contrasted really nicely against Aomine’s dark skin and _goddamn_ that bastard has some really amazing back muscles and _wow_ why the fuck is he thinking about how hot Aomine’s back muscles were. He mentally slaps himself and swallows the water in his mouth. 

Aomine turns around to face Kagami and notices Kagami looking at him weirdly, ”Hey, you alright? You’re not falling for my good looks are you?” 

He laughs and shakes his head, ” Hell no! But…” He coughs, clearing his throat, ”Since when did you get a tattoo?” 

Aomine looks over his shoulder like he barely remembered he had it. “Oh, this? I got it on the last day of middle school instead of going to the graduation ceremony.” He shrugs like it wasn’t a big deal. “Now, are you ready to get your ass beat again?” Aomine smirks, picking up the ball. 

“Heh, shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Kagami growls back. They resume playing but the image of the tiger on Aomine’s back is stuck in his head. 

And somehow they lose track of time. The sun’s about to set and the score’s tied. “Last point. Loser treats to Maji.” Aomine all but breathes out. 

They’re both panting hard and fatigue’s starting to get to them, but Kagami’s mind is racing. He’s treated Aomine out 3 times already, and he’s not about to do it again. 

“Remember, I like my teriyaki burgers with cheese, Bakagami.” But Kagami’s focused, he’s got an idea forming. Aomine dribbles the ball down the court, and he’s about to drive to the left, but Kagami cuts him off. 

As he steps back about to make a fade away shot, Kagami whispers into his ear, “Aomine, you should take your shirt off more often, ‘cuz that tattoo you got is sexy as fuck.” Aomine’s eyes widen and he hesitates on his shot for a second, but a second is all Kagami needs as he steals the ball. Aomine turns to run after Kagami with a beet red face (later when Kagami brings it up, he blames it on the weather) but Kagami jumps at the free throw line and dunks the ball in. He lands on his feet and turns to face Aomine. 

“ _Well?_ What’re you waiting for? I hear the voices of 20 cheeseburgers calling for me.”

And Aomine thinks he hears the sad cry of his soon to be empty wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> legitly i woke up in the middle of the night with this idea floating in my brain and i couldn't just NOT write it, so this is what happened hehe


End file.
